Troyella Shuffle
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: iPod shuffle. Read about all different one shots based on our favorite couple! If you like one, or have a request, I might add another chapter. Please review!


**Was reading a few of these and wanted to try one. I wasn't tagged, but it seemed fun lol. And I felt the need to write for High School Musical. I generally wrtie for Camp Rock, so I wanted to try something different. These are all Troyella, with a little Chaylor and Zekepey. You know the basics, 10 songs, one couple, drabbles. I don't own HSM or any of these great songs **

**1) Thriller- Michael Jackson (**

It was Halloween. The boys walked up to the house were their girlfriends were located and hid behind a tree. "You got the stuff?" Troy asked Chad. He winked. "I'm always prepared, aren't I?" Zeke laughed. "Isn't that the truth!" Troy told his team-mates to wait there behind the tree. "I will see what they are doing," Troy sneaked up to the window to see Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpey watching the first Saw. He smirked. _Perfect. _He waved to the other guys and they walked up, handing him his mask. Chad broke a stick, causing the girls to jump. "What was that?" Gabriella wondered, scared. The guys Jumped up the window and yelled at them. The girls screamed and huddled together, before realizing that it was their immature boyfriends just trying to scare them. "You guys are bastards!" Shar screamed. "Ah, come on we were just kidding! And you're faces were hilarious!" Zeke laughed, high-fiving Chad. The girls exchanged looks and ran up tackling their boyfriends. "You know, you really need to come up with better pranks," Gabriella whispered to Troy, who responded, "We thought you would say that. That's why we tee-peed your cars." Gabriella's eyes grew wide before realizing that Troy was only kidding. She rolled her eyes then playfully hit him. "You're a dork." She said, before planting a large kiss on Troy's lips.

**2) The Last Night- Skillet**

Troy sat at his desk, hearing the screams of his mother being beaten to death. He knew what was next. His dad would come up here, throw him against the wall, and force him to go play basketball. That's all he cared about. Troy needed to get a scholarship, so his dad could steal all the money. Troy heard the footsteps, but not before making a break for the window. He climbed down, then heard his dad roar. He was going to be in for it when he gets home. Shaking off the thoughts, Troy wandered through the pouring rain, before settling under a tree. He took out his pocket knife and slit his wrist... One... Two... Three times. He knows what you're thinking, why would he cause himself more harm when his dad already does it enough? Maybe it's because he has control over how much pain he gets caused, something he is actually in charge of for once. Tear silently mixed with rain as Gabriella Montez drove up to her friend and sat down with her arm around him. He cried into her shoulder as she stroked his back. "I'm leaving." He sobbed. "I will die sooner or later. I have a knife. This is the last night..." She took the knife out of Troy's hand. "Shh.... This is your last night. But it's your last night to be alone. I will be here... I won't leave you." And they sat and sat, until eventually Troy stopped crying. He realized, she was being true. She would not leave him to face this darkness ever again.

**3) Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Gabriella stared out the window of the plan as she heard the whispered fighting between her mom and brother. "Please stop..." She whispered. But they didn't . No, they never listen to the quiet shy timid Gabriella. She silently wished someone would. She didn't know how soon that would be answered. A week later she met Troy. She never thought the cool, out spoken, basket ball captain would ever listen to her. But, he did. Her mom, she soon discovered, did not want them together. Even if they were in love, it was 'wrong'. They got into a bad fight one day when Troy came over. "Get him out of my house this moment Gabriella Montez!" "Ms. Montez," Troy pleaded, standing in front of his love; who cut him off. "No Troy. Let's go. If she can't accept that I love you, then we are going to breakaway. I won't forget you mom." It wasn't easy to say goodbye, but Gabriella felt relived when she did.

**4) Life Is a Highway- Rascal Flatts (This is kinda based off of the movie when Troy is going to have his 'prom' with Gabriella)**

Troy sped down the highway, 10 mph over the limit. What? He was excited to see Gabriella. He was going to see her, the only thing in his way was the stupid highway. The strange thing was, he didn't want it to end. He wanted it to go on forever, to feel this adrenaline... this... excitement. He couldn't contain his nerves when he passed a new exit, or when he saw a new sign. He just wanted to scream, and he did once or twice. He was out of Albuquerque, that was for sure. He decided then, he didn't need to go anywhere close by for collage. He could feel this way all the time, every visit he made home, every time he went somewhere, he could live on the highway. And he wouldn't want it any other way... except maybe to share it with his Gabriella. I mean, why should anyone contain the joy and not share it?

**5) Dance Me If You Can- Cheetah Girls**

"Think you can handle this, Bolton?" Ryan Evens challenged. To be honest, I couldn't feel less confident. I mean, dancing?! Seriously?! I though I was in a play, not a ballet. Maybe I should have listened to Chad... If I have to wear tights I am like... dead. No, worse, I will have no reputation. At all. I glanced out at the audience, then saw Gabriella smiling up at me. I get to make a fool out of myself in front of the most beautiful girl in school. Great. Oh, why did I agree to this?! Oh yeah, so that I didn't have to 'stick to the status quo'. I guess I could just stop here and be called a hypocrite for the rest of my life... Or not. "Yes, I am." Excuse me, lips but I do the talking! Not you! Anyways, too late now. "You sure you can handle this?" "Try me." Man I need to keep my mouth shut. Ryan started to show me some moves, which I followed. And followed. We continued on for the rest of the hour, and I bet and moved in ways I didn't know possible. Ryan turned to me after I decided to take it up a notch and flip. Covered in sweat, I asked "What? Was that bad?" I felt my cheeks coloring. "No... not bad at all..." Ryan's face changed for the look of shock into a huge smile. "You better watch out, Ryan, Troy might even be a better dancer than you!" I felt my cheeks color even more when Gabriella complimented me. Note to self: Gabriella think I can dance. Yay.=)

**6) No Surprise- Daughtry**

I practiced the words for hours, running them over in my head so many times I would probably start saying them without meaning to. My ringtone, Love Drunk, rang and I knew it was her. "Troy! Baby! Hey meet me at the park in 5! Air kiss! Muah!" I rolled my eyes and said the words one more time. No matter how morally wrong it was, I was enjoying saying it. I walked to the park to find her swinging on one of the swings, grimacing at a child as they tried to talk to her. "Ew, my boyfriend is here, can you, I don't know, go away?" The child did as told, and I watched as she tried to hug me. "Tro--" "It's over." I said, relishing every moment. I walked away after that, ignoring her multiple insults and pleads. After finding my way to my car I drove to the house. I rang the doorbell. Gabriella answered, looking as beautiful as before. "Troy---" I cut her off by shoving my tongue down her throat. To my pleasure, she responded almost immediately. When we pulled away, I said to her, "You were right. Sharpay was a bitch. It's no surprise that we ended up here, though." Then we found each other's lips again.

**7) The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift**

He's perfect. Sensible, logical, musically gifted, dad-approved, and over all incredible. You are wild, spontaneous, gorgeous, stubborn, and my dad hated you. Hey, it's not my fault he is against sports. I pretend to tell Chad and Taylor that he is perfect for me. I put up this wall. A mask; a facade. He doesn't even know I don't care for him. I never did tell you how we got together, did I? Our dad's work together. After we broke up, he set me up on a blind date. History from there. And the break up... well I just got into that fight so you would break up with me. My dad... after he met you he refused to let me go anywhere. Hated you, he did. My guess is because you were... are... everything he has always wanted to be. So I can't have you. You have no idea how much that hurts. Almost as much as the fact I never see you, I never get to touch your lips, see you smile, or even fight with you. Do you remember all the fights we got into? Over the silliest things... You are wild, crazy... He is calm, controlled. Because of that I don't get to have that romance we did. Fighting, then making out in the rain. How after that we would get colds, then get over them together and watch movies all day. I miss you. I miss you so much I cry myself to sleep. Silently cursing your name and my dad. I need the way I loved you. You are my addiction. Troy, I am not letting you go. Meet me at 6, at our old hang out by the lake. I have never stopped loving you. You're lover, Gabriella Montez.

**8) Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park (This one has hints of Troyella, but is mainly Troy-centric)**

Memories haunt Troy every time he picks up a basketball. Yet his dad continued to taunt him. His mom died from being hit too hard in the head with a basketball. That was when Troy was 8. Now, 8 1/2 years later he learned to embrace the pain. All he can remember about his mom is the crippled form bleeding on the ground. But, when he met that one brunette girl at the ski resort, he remembered so much more. She loved to listen to music and sing. He felt close to her while he had that mic in his hand and as he stared into the girl's eyes. Then, three months later he had the musical. His dad hated music. Refused Troy to have an iPod, stereo, or even a ringtone on his cell phone. Troy only just figured out why. The only reason he came was so it wouldn't look weird to students. No one knew of his secret. No one cared. His step mom was the 'perfect' mom. Troy begged to differ. Now, as he stands on stage, he feels his mom. He doesn't want to play basketball. He is getting out of the habit of seeing his mom crippled form, but instead he is seeing his mom singing him to sleep, and kissing his forehead. That is what he wants to remember. Not her death, but her life. Next time you see Troy, remind him to thank that brown eyed girl.

**9) Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

He tries so hard not to hear what that people whisper about. He's dating a 'nerd'. He is the school's primo guy, he should be dating someone like Sharpay. Or a cheerleader. Not a science geek. Oh, it's fine if Chad makes out or has sex with Taylor, as long as they aren't officially a couple. Which they are, even though they haven't told anyone. But when Troy can't control himself for wanting to kiss his girlfriend, he gets talked about. Gabriella has tried so many times to talk him out of dating her, no matter how much it hurts, but he can't help it. They need each other. No matter what people say, they are going to be together.

**10) Better Than This- Kimberley Locke**

She dressed up in that dress she have been dying to wear since 8th grade when Gabriella first started moving. How did she know to get it two sizes bigger? That was over 14 years ago. She hasn't grown much, and she fills it out even better than she did then. Sharpay did her make up as Taylor did her hair. She felt like a princess. For once she was going to have a romance. Troy was perfect. She remembers when they first sang to each other, 4 years ago, and when she thought she would never see that handsome boy again. Then she moved to his school, she knew it was fate. Sure there were some bumps in the road. No relationship is perfect. Ask Sharpay, she gets into a fight with Zeke once a week, then they end up making out on her couch. And Taylor sometimes feels ignored by Chad, just to have him show up with a bunch of flowers and chocolate. When Troy asked her out, that last day of school, she felt as though she was flying. She knew that this point was inevitable. She walked over to the doorbell, when she heard it ring, and heard Troy singing softly to himself. Yes, he still sings. Though just for Gabriella. After making their way to the expensive restaurant, Troy got down on one knee. Her answer was yes even before he could ask. They knew then, that it couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
